


Prompt Fill: The Perfect Daughter

by DancingKirby



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Imperialism, Lingerie, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingKirby/pseuds/DancingKirby
Summary: With Father, perfection was never an ideal.  It was simply a start.
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme





	Prompt Fill: The Perfect Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Ozulas_Anonymous_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ozai grooms Azula to be the perfect heir, the perfect firebender, the perfect, ruthless queen to everyone else. 
> 
> And in his bed, he grooms her to be his perfect lover.

The day of Azula’s weekly early morning firebending demonstration for Father had once again arrived. As usual, Father sat on a cushioned chair on a raised observation area above her spacious training balcony, arms crossed and face as hard and unrevealing as stone. Now that she’d turned fourteen, he had deemed it time for her to learn katas so advanced that most firebenders didn’t master them until they were well into adulthood, if ever. Azula had been thrilled at the prospect of a new challenge, but these had proven more difficult than she had thought. One in particular required her to leap and make two full rotations in midair before landing. Last week, her timing had been sloppy during this kata; her landing stance had been too wide, and the force of the impact even caused her knees to buckle a bit. Father had not been pleased. He had fire-whipped the soles of her feet, and she had scarcely been able to walk for the rest of the day.

Needless to say, she had more than her typical share of nerves today; she didn’t want to think about what Father might do if she failed a second time. However, her week of hard training had paid off: this time, she landed gracefully on the tips of her toes. She quickly looked up to gauge Father’s reaction, and was quite relieved to see that he was peering down at her with a small smile.

“Very good,” he praised. Azula felt such a warmth in her chest that she was surprised it didn’t lift her off the ground like a balloon. Today was going to be a great day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Azula’s delight, she had pleased Father so much with her demonstration that he allowed her to attend today’s war meeting. After a quick breakfast, bath, and change of clothes, she sat in the place of honor at the throne’s right side, posture perfectly erect and head high as she peered down at the generals and admirals who made up Father’s war council. Although this was far from the first meeting that she’d been permitted to sit in on, she treasured each and every one like the great privilege that it was.

The topic for today was discussion of plans to conquer and possibly colonize an isolated far corner of the southeastern Earth Kingdom known as Yan Zhuan. Not many people lived there, but as its name suggested, it was well-known for its salt deposits, remnants of a salt-water lake that had dried up centuries ago. The Fire Nation had been itching for an excuse to take control of this area for decades, so that they would no longer have to rely so heavily on the process of distilling sea water. And it looked like they had finally gotten their chance: a group of rebels had set up camp in the area recently. 

“We will attack them from the west, as so,” General Bujing was saying while moving figures around on the map. “They are surrounded by mountains on the other three sides, so defeating them will be like squashing an ant-fly.”

One could always count on Bujing to come up with ambitious plans. However, Azula could see the problem in this one immediately. Unlike _certain other people_ , she was smart enough not to speak up in a war meeting until and unless the Fire Lord gave her permission to do so. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled when he met her gaze and gave her the smallest of nods.

“General, you do remember that these are salt flats, correct?” Azula queried. “The ground there can be unstable, and the mud underneath the top layer is treacherous once fallen into. Have you considered that perhaps the rebels might know the danger areas better than we do?”

“Of course I have considered it,” General Bujing replied, raising an eyebrow. “Naturally, there will be some casualties, but we updated our maps of the area just last year.”

“Hmm. Last year.” Azula pretended to consider. “Oh, but the beginning of this year’s rainy season has been unusually heavy in that area. Might the rains not have created new areas of instability that wouldn’t be on your map? And might armored komodo rhinos and heavy weaponry not create massive sinkholes and make retreat difficult if not impossible?”

The old man bristled. “With all due respect, _Princess_ , I have nearly fifty years’ experience in the field, and did not get my place on this council for nothing. Perhaps you recall what happened to your brother when he…”

“ _That’s enough_!” Father roared, making everyone else in the room jump. “You will _not_ address the Princess Azula in such a way! One more word out of you today, and I’ll have you banished!”

He paused. “She’s right. The risk of losing valuable equipment is too high. We will wait for the rains to recede.”

Azula smirked down at the chastened general. The other members of the council were stunned into silence by the breach of conduct. She suspected that it was only Bujing’s many successes in battle that had saved him from getting sentenced to death on the spot. He had gotten cocky after what had happened to Zuzu, but she was not her brother. With Father on her side, she was invincible. Except from Father, of course. But why ruin things by thinking about that now?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mid-afternoon, and time for Azula to make a visit at a local military hospital. Zuko had been sent there once when he was Crown Prince, and the idiot had gone from bed to bed asking the soldiers about their families and dreams and all sorts of similar sentimental turtleduckshit. Father had not permitted him to pay a return visit. 

Azula, on the other hand, knew exactly what was expected of her. Every wounded soldier who was able gathered in the meeting room, and Azula gave them a speech praising their bravery and exhorting them to return to the field as soon as possible if their wounds weren’t permanently incapacitating. (She was perfectly aware that soldiers who returned to combat after injuries were statistically much more likely to die, but that was of no concern for her.)

They listened intently to her every word, cheering as she threw some coins and candies and trinkets into the crowd at the speech’s conclusion. The whole thing went smoothly except for one small incident: one soldier shouted, “We love you, Princess!” in his excitement, and had to be discreetly removed from the room by the Royal Guard. It would not do for the populace to get the idea that she was someone to be _loved_. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was a simple affair, at least so far as anything could be simple at court. The cooks were saving their more elaborate dishes for Father’s 41st birthday banquet two weeks from now. As with all events at the palace, Azula had the final say in every aspect of the festivities. She was determined to make it a night that he would never forget, in more ways than one. 

When Azula returned to her rooms, she was delighted to see that the new undergarments she had ordered had been delivered while she was away and laid out on her bed. She plunged her hands into the fabric, savoring the sensation of delicate silk that felt almost lighter than air. The pieces were made of exactly the shade of deep, dark red that made her skin look radiantly pale. The top was sheer, and left essentially nothing to the imagination. But Azula’s favorite part was the embroidery. It was made of gold thread so delicate that it was all but invisible until the light caught it. When that happened, it looked like a shower of sparks drifting down her body. Truly, the royal seamstresses had outdone themselves. The eighteen-hour days that she demanded from them worked wonders. Maybe she would give them a little bonus.

Azula didn’t always know ahead of time when Daddy would request her services, but her instincts told her that he would tonight, and they had rarely proven wrong in the past. Although she had originally ordered this outfit with the intent of wearing it for Daddy for his birthday, she was so pleased with it that she decided to wear it immediately. There was still plenty of time for her to come up with another birthday surprise. 

As always when she needed to prepare for a tryst with Daddy, she banned all of her servants from her room save for her favorite lady-in-waiting, Shiza.

“How do I look?” Azula asked once Shiza had helped her into her new outfit and touched up her hair and makeup. She twirled to show off the embroidery.

“Very nice, Princess,” Shiza replied faintly, looking like she would much rather be pouring an entire bottle of drain cleaner into her eyes. Why was she always like this? Azula would have thought she’d be happy that Daddy’s attentions weren’t on _her_ tonight.

Whatever. It wasn’t Shiza’s opinion which mattered, but Daddy’s. And when he finally summoned her, he approved wholeheartedly. As was usual for him, he didn’t say anything about it, but there was a glint in his eye as she strutted into his bedroom. What was more, he allowed her to actually take it off instead of burning or tearing through it. Azula knew that this meant he wanted to see her in it again. She had served as his bedmate for nearly three years now, and he no longer had to say a word to her to convey his wants and needs. She had learned exactly what to say, how to walk, where to touch him…and, perhaps most importantly, when to abandon her plans for the night when he was angry and let him take her as roughly as he pleased. Thankfully, tonight was not one of the latter occasions. 

“You did well today,” he said after he was finished, sighing in fulfillment. “I believe that you deserve a little reward.” 

Azula cheered internally, but restrained her outward reaction to a demure “Thank you, Daddy.” Her breath hitched a bit on the last syllable as Daddy’s hand moved lower. It always felt _so good_ when he did this, and was a rare treat indeed. His fingers were so long and thick–much like another part of his anatomy–and extremely skilled as well. Her own digits were no replacement, no matter how much she tried.

Once she had reached her own completion, and had finished shuddering against and around his fingers, he withdrew them, wiped them off on a handkerchief placed on his bedside table for this purpose, and closed his eyes to go to sleep. His final words before drifting off were, “Be sure to keep up the good work.” The “If you don’t…” went unspoken, yet it was still readily apparent to Azula.

With Father, perfection was never an ideal. It was simply a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, you perverts. 
> 
> "Yan Zhuan" means "salt lick." I wanted something that was simple yet could still plausibly be a place name.
> 
> I like to think that this story happened the very day that Katara and Sokka found Aang.


End file.
